Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers and more specifically to portable water containers having a housing with a fill cap with a water valve and means within the housing for pumping the water out of the housing. In addition, a vent is also positioned within the housing opposite the fill cap. A handle, located at the top center portion of the device, allows for easy transporting of the container. A 12-volt plug and coil cord extends from the interior of the housing container having a connector positioned on the exterior distal end providing means for connecting to a 12-volt power source. The other distal end of the cord is connected to a pump that is used to selectively pump the liquid from the interior of the container.
Also positioned within the housing is a hose connected at one distal end to the pump and at the other to a fitting having a throughbore positioned within the wall of the container housing. The fitting has another length of hose connected thereto having a spray nozzle positioned on the other distal end whereby the contents of the container can be selectively discharged through the spray nozzle when the pump is energized.
The present invention discloses a portable water container having a housing with a fill cap with a water valve and means within the housing for pumping the water out of the housing. In addition, a vent is also positioned within the housing opposite the fill cap. A handle, located at the top center portion of the device, allows for easy transporting of the container. A 12-volt plug and coil cord extends from the interior of the housing container having a connector positioned on the exterior distal end providing means for connecting to a 12-volt power source. The other distal end of the cord is connected to a pump that is used to selectively pump the liquid from the interior of the container. Also positioned within the housing is a hose connected at one distal end to the pump and at the other to a fitting having a throughbore positioned within the wall of the container housing. The fitting has another length of hose connected thereto having a spray nozzle positioned on the other distal end whereby the contents of the container can be selectively discharged through the spray nozzle when the pump is energized.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable liquid container having an electric pump for selectively dispensing the contents of the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable liquid container having an interiorly positioned pump for dispensing the contents of the container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable liquid container having an electrical connection member that can be plugged into any 12-volt power supply to power said pump.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable liquid container having a fill cap for selectively refilling the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable liquid container having a detachable service panel providing access to the pump.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable liquid container having a fitting with a throughbore positioned within the wall of the container.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable liquid container having an interiorly positioned conduit connecting the pump to the housing fitting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable liquid container having an exteriorly positioned flexible conduit having a spray nozzle connected to one distal end and the other connected to the housing fitting.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a water container consisting of a fill cap that provides a water valve to dispense water without the need of a 12 volt power source.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable container that provides an air vent located opposite the fill cap on the external portion of the portable container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable refillable liquid container having a water valve to dispense water without the need of a 12 volt power source.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a portable refillable container having an exteriorly positioned flexible conduit with an adjustable spray nozzle and an interiorly positioned pump for selectively dispensing the contents of the container through the spray nozzle.
Additionally the portable refillable container has an exteriorly positioned electrical connection member whereby the pump can be powered by a 12-volt power source. Furthermore, the container has a removable service panel proving access to the interior components of the refillable container.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claim.